Just A dream
by Dimples73
Summary: Reba dreamed she and Brock split she awoke realizing she had dreamed an entire year of Brock being with BJ Now things are okay but Brock becomes sick is this a dream too will she wake up or is this reality
1. Chapter 1

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock.**

* * *

Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves

Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real events are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts, I do research and look things up. This is all fiction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just A Dream

Reba was making bacon on the stove when Brock came up behind her, turned her around and kissed her.

"Mornin' sexy." He said when he finally let go of her. Reba grabbed his ear and flipped him from standing up to his head lying on the counter.

"What in the heck do you think you're doing?" Reba asked.

"Well right now I'm wondering why we chose this color grout." Brock replied. Reba let go of his head and let him stand back up.

"You can't come in here and just attack me like that. Close the curtain; I can still see the view." Reba said as she walked away from him.

"What's gotten into you? You used to love it when I kissed you." Brock stated.

"Yeah, when we were married." Reba replied.

"We are married." Brock said.

"What?" Reba questioned. Van and Cheyenne walked into the kitchen holding hands.

"Hey mom and dad, we're gonna go to mall. There's a sale on shoes." Cheyenne said.

"I'm going 'cause I'm in love." Van stated. They kissed.

"Whoa ho ho whoa, who's gonna be watchin' Elizabeth?" Reba asked.

"Well I'm not sure. Who's Elizabeth?"

"Your baby."

"Mom, the last thing I'd have is a baby. I'm seventeen; I've got my whole life ahead of me." Reba backed up and sat in the chair behind her.

"Honey?" Brock asked. He put his hand on the back of her head.

"Mom? Are you alright?"

"No! You say you don't have a baby, you're talking responsible, and you're acting like a loving husband. What's wrong with you people?" Reba asked and put down her cup of coffee.

Brock looked at Reba, "Reba we have been married for almost twenty one years. What's with you? You act as it I did something wrong" he replied

Reba looked at him she burst into tears Brock pulled her into a hug he rubbed her back.

"Brock I dreamt you married Barbra Jean." Reba told him after they broke apart

"What? Barbara Jean? That crazy girl that works in the office with me?"

Reba nodded

Brock laughed "Reba I love you I love you."

Reba looked at him was this really a dream? What about the last year?

Brock looked at his wife

Reba wrapped her arms around Brock's neck and kissing him

Brock embraced her, they kissed compassionately

"Ew get a room." Van said

Reba looked at Brock he turned off the stove

"Here is fifty bucks take your brother and sister to the mall" Reba said

"KYRA, JAKE! You're going to the mall." Reba called

Kyra and Jake came down

"Dad Jake stole my math book."

"No she took my Gameboy."

"Kyra where is your math book?"

"I have it."

"Jake do you have your Gameboy?"

"Yeah right here."

"Hands off each other's stuff." Brock told the kids

Reba looked at him did he just parent their kids?

"Brock don't you have to go home?"

"Reba I am home. I think you need to go back to bed for a bit."

Reba nodded maybe if she went to bed this would end she didn't want to sleep. She had missed Brock like crazy when he left. Now he was back and she had a chance to start over. She had to live it.

Reba was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. She was thinking about what happened earlier when was she going to wake up? Why did her dream seem so real? Was she dreaming now? Brock walked in, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She put down the cup.

"Brock, please stop." Reba said and she turned to face him.

"You always used to like it when I did that." Brock replied. Reba looked at him and he sat down. She took his hands in hers.

"Brock, when we were married I did enjoy it. I know you said that we're married, but we are going to have to take things slowly while I adjust to this. I'm used to being a divorced woman. I need to readjust to being a married woman again." Reba said. Brock sighed and walked away.

"I have to get ready for work. So do you." Brock told her as he ran up the steps.

Reba sighed and followed Brock she usually enjoyed going to work for Brock this was her chance to see if they were really were married.

She ran upstairs Brock was in the shower.

"Brock?"

"Yeah hop in it will save time."

"Brock why are you having a shower here?"

"Reba this is you way of playing a sick joke?"

"No Brock BJ has a seven month old baby you're the father."

"Oh yeah right why on earth would leave you for her. She is crazy I'm in love with you not her."

Reba smiled at Brock this was some dream.

"Reba why on earth would I be with BJ that makes no sense. You're my wife."

Reba looked at Brock as he was in the shower.

"I still have it huh red?"

"Yeah so are we really still married?"

Brock nodded.

A smile stretched across her face she locked at the bed and smiled widely at her husband. He jumped into the bed as Reba jumped into the bed….

"Wow Brock we haven't done done that in a while I missed it." Brock nodded

"Oh shoot I forgot about work." Brock said about an hour later.

"Call in today." Reba said moving closer to him Brock called the office it turned out he had no patients until 3:00.

Brock and Reba stayed in bed for an hour.

They heard the kids come into the house.

Both dressed and walked down stairs hand in hand

Jake hugged his parents.

"Mom BJ is outside she says she needs a word with her best friend." Kyra replied

Running up the steps.

Barbra Jean burst through the door. Brock kissed Reba and went up the steps to talk to Kyra.

"I'm having a baby with Doctor Fisher."

Eugene had asked Brock if he could have Barbra Jean to be his hygienist. Brock knew his friend had a crush on her. He hired a new hygienist for himself and let Barbra Jean work for Eugene instead.

"Isn't he married?" Reba asked

BJ nodded and spoke "Separated. He is currently living in a condo. His wife kicked him out. Apparently he had some type of midlife crisis and his wife kicked him out to go find himself."

"And instead of finding himself, he found you." Reba felt bad for the woman. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know Reba. I don't know what to do." Barbra Jean started to weep and cry. Eugene said he wants me to keep the baby, he asked me to marry him."

"What about his wife and his kids?"

"He said they are getting divorce."

"He's leaving his 20-year marriage for you?"

"Who's leaving who for who?" Brock asked coming back down the steps came in and caught a little bit of the conversation.

"Gene is divorcing Lucy to marry Barbra Jean." Reba told Brock.

Scoffing, he replied, "Uh yeah he has three kids and now you."

"How did it happened?" Reba spoke, feeling pity for her friend and feeling bad for Lucy after all her dream had been her she was so glad it wasn't Brock

"Well, when a man and a wom-. Oaw!" cried Barbra Jean when Reba smacked her.

"I know how the babies are made! I'm talking about the situation! Don't you use any protection?" Once Reba finished her sentence, she glanced at Brock who started to grin mischievously and she blushed.

She had asked the same thing to Brock when Jake was born.

"Well, we were working in the x-ray room, and he complained about how his wife blamed him for everything. And one thing led to another. We did use protection, but it broke." Barbra Jean continued to cry and weep because she wasn't ready to have a baby, but she didn't want to commit another sin.

Reba told her friend to talk with Eugene and think about the consequences before breaking up a family.

"Well… that sure is some decision to make," commented Brock to Reba after Barbra Jean left.

"I feel bad for her, but I feel even more terrible for Lucy."

"Yeah. Gene loves his wife. How he has happily married for 19 years and how he started to have some type of a midlife crisis last year and fought with his wife. She kicked him out of the house." Brock told Reba

She swallowed hard

"Brock that was my dream only she was with you."

"Reba I would be crazy to leave you I love you so much. I would be crazy to leave you it was just a dream Reba we have all our lives together I love you so much Reba."

Reba smiled and kissed Brock on the lips. They started to kiss.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**schramk126**

**jessie 33**

**gods-concrete-angel-princess79**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**babycakeswinslow**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock.**

* * *

Brock and Reba were walking upstairs after they finished watching the news

Brock stopped and rubbed his fingers.

"What's wrong?" Reba asked

"My fingers feel numb." Brock replied

"Have they felt like that before?"

Brock nodded he spoke" yeah today at work after a client left."

Reba made a mental note to keep an eye on Brock he was getting sick with headaches vomiting, confusion, double vision, weakness, and numbness

After a week, Reba told Brock to go see a doctor.

Brock walked out of the Hospital the news he had received wasn't what he wanted to hear. He sighed and walked to his car he felt numb. He drove to his home he got out of his car he walked into the back yard and to the kitchen door

"Reba, are you home?" Brock called as he opened the backdoor. He looked around the kitchen.

Reba looked at Brock his face was solemn

Brock sat at the breakfast bar

"What is wrong?" Reba asked him

Brock ran his hand through his hair. Will I even have hair in a few months? Brock thought to himself

"Is this about your doctor's appointment?" Reba asked

"Yeah" Brock said tracing the grout on the breakfast bar

"Did he say why you have been getting headaches vomiting, confusion, double vision, weakness, or numbness?"

"Yeah"

"It isn't good is it?" Reba asked looking at her husband

"Reba why don't you come sit down"

Reba turned off the stove and sat on the other chair

" I have a brain tumour" Brock said quietly uttering the word tumour

Reba swallowed and looked at Brock. She swallowed she didn't want to lose Brock she couldn't. He was everything to her. He was her best friend.

"I'm so sorry Brock," Reba told him rubbing his back

Reba looked at him through her tears. He was hunched over, his elbows on his knees, his head down. Reba leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. He moved to do the same and they hugged each other. "It's gonna be okay," She told him, placing her hand on the back of his head, trying to will the tumour away.

Reba could feel Brock's shoulders heaving up and down and she knew that he too was crying. He never cried. He was always the big, strong man who took care of everyone and never asked for anything. He could do anything, no problem. Never an obstacle too big.

But here he was forty five years old. Still as strong as ever in Reba's eyes, crying into his wife's arms. She knew he was afraid. She was too. She thought about all the things they had overcome and wondered why God kept throwing things at them.

"I will have surgery in a few days," Brock told her

"I will be there honey," Reba told him rubbing the back of his head

"Are the Kids home?" Brock asked pulling himself together

"Yes "Reba said as she called Kyra, Cheyenne and Jake.

"Hi Dad" Jake said to his father

Brock smiled and hugged Jake

"Dad are you okay?" Kyra asked

Reba looked at Brock he nodded at Reba

"Kids your father has a brain tumour and in a few days is going to have surgery to remove it"

"Are you okay dad?" Kyra asked

"For now yeah" Brock told them

"Sorry daddy" Kyra said hugging him

"What are you going to do?" Cheyenne asked

Brock shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to cry in front of his kids his seven year old son, his twelve yeaear old daughter and seventeen year old daughter he didn't want to show he was weak. He ccouldnt do that.

"So have you had treatments yet?" Kyra asked

"No"

"What will happen?" Kyra asked

"Surgery then Chemo and Radiation" Brock told them running his hand through his hair. Reba knew he ran his hands through his hair if he was worried or couldn't find words to say

Reba hugged Brock. And rubbed the back of his head

Reba nodded and held onto Brock's hand

"Dad when are you starting treatments" Kyra asked

"Tomorrow at 10:00 I go in for a consult and the next day surgery" Brock told them.

"Dad are you scared," Jake asked

Brock nodded

"Kids we will get through this." Reba reassured them while resurging herself.

Reba smiled at him.

Later on that night

Brock sat at the breakfast bar drinking a glass of rum he couldn't sleep.. Or maybe he had too much on his mind. Plus his head hurt

"Brock ?"

"Yeah sorry I woke you"

"No you didn't I couldn't sleep"

"Me either. Can we talk?"

"Yes are you okay?" Reba asked pouring herself some rum and sitting beside Brock.

"No I don't know what will happen. I am so scared."

"Brock we are all scared"

"What if I don't make it?"

"Brock you will get through this"

Brock nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

Reba rubbed his back.

Brock held his head it hurt

She got up and got Brock some Tylenol and a glass of water

Brock took the Tylenol.

"Do you really think I will get through this?"

"Yes I do Brock your strong"

"I don't feel like it"

Reba hugged him from behind. "Brock your one of the strongest guys I know."

"Thanks Reba"

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better"

"Brock why don't we go back to bed"

"Reba I am so scared"

"We will get through Brock we will fight this"

"Thank you for staying married to me I couldn't survive without you"

Reba kissed Brock on the lips they started kissing and moved up stairs they had sometime not knowing when they would be able to have the time like that again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Reba and Brock were at the hospital.

"Reba if I don't make it. I love you so much"

"You will I love you too"

A doctor came in, talked to Brock, and told him what to expect. Brock was taken into surgery the next day

Reba paced the halls as brock was in surgery "God please keep the surgeons hands steady" Reba prayed as she paced

"Mom dad will be fine" Kyra reassured she wasn't so sure herself

Reba nodded she continued to walk the halls

After eight hours Brock was out of surgery

"How is Brock?" Reba asked looking up at the doctor

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**schramk126**

**jessie 33**

**gods-concrete-angel-princess79**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**babycakeswinslow**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock.**

* * *

"He is doing well his surgery went well we were able to remove 99 percent of the tumour. Brock will be monitored closely in the ICU. As he recuperates, he will likely experience a dull headache, but pain medication will be administered. The incision in his head is covered with dressings. The Sutures will be removed in about a week. Brock will be given intravenous fluids for the first few days."

"Can I see him?" Reba asked

"In about an hour he is getting some tests and Exams done"

"What about rehabilitation?" Reba asked

"We will worry about that in a few days it is very common for patients to undergo emotional changes after surgery and feel discouraged and tired. Support from family and friends may be helpful to maintain a positive attitude. Brock has a well chance of recovering."

"Will he need Chemo and radiation?" Reba asked

"Most likely"

Reba thanked him again and hugged her family

"Mom he got through is he okay?" Kyra asked

"Yes he's on the road to recovery." Reba told them.

"I hope he will be fine." Cheyenne replied

They celebrated and thanked God for getting Brock through.

"Cheyenne take your brother and sister home."

Cheyenne obeyed.

Reba stood she rubbed her stomach she needed to tell Brock. It was nine months away from Cheyenne's graduation. She wondered if she would be going with Van.

"Mrs. Hart you can see your husband now"

She walked into Brock's room he was sitting up in bed he looked good she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek

"How do you feel?"

"Fine I have a headache"

Reba took his hand and held onto it Brock squeezed it back

"I love you Reba"

"I love you too Brock"

Doctor Oliver walked in

"Hello Brock." He said smiling at him "Well, brain surgery wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No but my head hurts" Brock said

"That is common now your next twenty-four hours will be spent in the intensive care unit we will need to do a postoperative CAT scan will also be performed also nurses will stand by you, repeating the neurologic examination every hour or so, while administering the usual post-operative medications. These usually include pain medications but not too much, because they all want to see you bright and alert, steroids, antibiotics and anticonvulsants. " he told them

Brock laid still his mind was still foggy. He just wanted to hold Reba's hand thanking God he was alive and able to hold her hand.

"Will he need Chemo and radiation?" Reba asked

"Most likely" the doctor said checking Brock's IV he left.

"Do you want to see the kids?"

"Yeah"

"Before I call them. I have something to tell you."

Brock smiled he didn't want to move his head to much he knew what it was

"Are you having a baby?"

"Yes. It could be twins."

Brock looked at Reba he motioned for her to come close he kissed her. And rubbed her stomach.

Reba called the kids

Brock had fallen asleep Reba sat beside him rubbing his arm

Cheyenne , Kyra and Jake walked in quietly

Reba awoke Brock.

"Dad?" Jake said

Brock opened his eyes he smiled at the kids.

Cheyenne didn't know what to say to her dad.

"Are you in pain?" Kyra asked

"No. I don't want to move my head to much," Brock told them

Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake sat down and talked to Brock he eventually fell asleep.

Brock was sitting up in a chair in his room he was feeling good. If all the tests went well he would be going home four days after brain surgery his mind was still foggy he felt like he was in a fog.

"Hi dad"

Brock turned to see Kyra she smiled at his youngest daughter.

"Hi Kyra"

"You look good," she said as she saw improvement in the last few days.

"I feel good," Brock, told her

"When do you get the stitches out?" Kyra asked giving her dad some clothes

"Friday. Monday I start radiation and Chemo"

Reba walked in a kissed Brock

"Mom I am so present," Kyra said.

He smiled and kissed Reba back they had become closer and appreciated the little things more.

"Kyra go wait in the car." Reba said giving her the keys.

Kyra gladly took them she went out to the car she didn't want to see her parents kiss.

"Do you need help getting dressed?"

"Yeah" Brock said weakly he still wanted to sleep.

Reba helped Brock dress he was still a bit weak

"When I get the stitches out will you shave my head?"

Reba nodded and pulled out an orange Texas long horns ball toque. She put it on his head he had a bandage around the incision

Brock went home and recovered he wasn't looking forward to chemo and radiation.

Brock was in the kitchen drinking a beer.

"Hi"

Brock jumped "you scared me red"

"Are you okay?"

"No I am worried about chemo and radiation"

"You will get through."

Brock nodded and drank some more

"Brock you shouldn't be drinkin"

"I'm going to go to my first session with a hangover"

"Brock not a good idea." Reba told him noticing two empty cans in front of him.

"If I'm sick it is from the beer not chemo," Brock told her as he slurred his words.

"Brock I think you have had enough "Reba said as she took the beer from her husband and ushered him upstairs he already had a lot of booze in him. He hit the pillow with a thud.

Reba covered Brock up

"You're not going to be happy with your choice," Reba told him getting into bed she knew he was sound asleep. She shook her head and went to sleep.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**schramk126**

**jessie 33**

**gods-concrete-angel-princess79**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**babycakeswinslow**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


End file.
